Ballard Ewers III (Fireball Force)
Ballard Ewers III (バラードエウエルズIII) is the one of the most major antagonists in Real Life. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Chi (colored Yellow) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - *'Heavy' - - *'Throw' - - Lifts the opponent up by the shirt and punches them forward. *'Awakening' - - *'Rush Up' - Up - *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Techniques *'Rage Punch Barrage' - - Ballard Ewers III glows in yellow chi energy and rapidally punches at the opponent while walking forward. ---- *'Knives Edge ' - - Ballard Ewers III takes multiple knives out from his one hand and throws them all at once at the opponent cutting them around them. ---- *'Blood Grasp' - - Ballard Ewers III arcs his right hand back open then thrusts it into the opponent's chest stabbing and grasping some blood out from the opponent then throws them away. This move can be dodged at the end. ---- *'Time Stop: Car Crush' - - Ballard Ewers III points forward and rushes forward. If he makes contact to his opponent, he punches his opponent upwards then stops time around him and jumps over the opponent high up and comes back down while holding a 2019 Toyota Corolla and crushes the opponent with it while he stands ontop of it. He will then start punching at the Toyota Corolla multiple times in a row then one final blow causes the car to explode and launch the enemy. Quotes Intro *So, you intend to defy me. To approach, rather than flee. *Whatever you do, don't get in my way. *So, you intend to defy me. To approach, rather than flee. (To Baxter Ewers) *Heh heh heh, I, Ballard Ewers the third, shall control even the Eastley City Heroes! (To Gails) *Have you ever wondered why humans exist? (To Kiiro Sazuki) *You shall bow before my superior knowledge and power! (To Venom) *Are you really going to shoot me? (To Brennan Linkleworth) *You dare challenge Ballard Ewers the third, child? You overestimate your abilities... (To Eden) *You seem to be a rather special creature. No need to be afraid. Let's be friends. (To Spyre) Techniques *Muda muda muda muda muda!!! (Rage Punch Barrage) *You pathetic fool! (Rage Punch Barrage) *Give me a taste of your blood! (Blood Grasp) *Let's me have a taste... (Blood Grasp) *I shall strike...(Knives Edge) Awakened Technique *Time Stop! (Time Stop: Car Crush) *Time has been put to an hault! (Time Stop: Car Crush) *Car Crush!!! (Time Stop: Car Crush) *Muda muda muda muda muda muda!!! (Time Stop: Car Crush) *While time is stopped... (Time Stop: Car Crush) *...there is only me. (Time Stop: Car Crush) Victory Quotes *Heh heh heh... Give me your blood, if you wish to serve. *This is the greatest high I've ever had! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Trivia